Lately, I'm falling for you
by Summer2994
Summary: Chad had liked Sonny ever first she came to So Random. She was different, and he loved that about her. Sonny also likes Chad, but will their two shows come between them? Also, what happens when Portlyn gets involved? Lots of twists in this story!
1. Chapter 1

Lately, I'm falling for you.

Chapter 1 – Chad's POV

I was watching Sonny over at the So Random table. She was laughing with her cast mates and that huge smile was on her face. Ever since Sonny had come to Condor studios and became a member of So Random, I liked her. It has been about 9 months now since she was here, and since I had first seen her. I always knew she was different than other girls... How? Well... for one, I couldn't just go over and ask her out and hope she would fall for my irresistible charm because well... I was scared. I was scared of rejection. A fear I, Chad Dylan Cooper, thought I would never have. I love her shiny chocolate brown hair and how they so perfectly compliment her chocolate brown eyes, I love the perfume she wears and I love how she is always so optimistic and happy. She is beautiful. I have never ever described another girl as beautiful; it had always been "sexy" or "hot". This was showing I am having completely different feelings for her. Oh my God. She had seen me looking over at her, well okay staring, at her. She doesn't look creeped out though... In fact she flashed a smile over to me, I didn't know what to do but nervously turn to Portlyn next to me and talk about goats. I know right... Goats. Portlyn did seem creeped out, but she's so dumb she probably doesn't even know what a Goat is. The intercom suddenly interrupted my thoughts...

"Can all of the So Random and Mackenzie Falls cast please return to their studios for rehearsal, Thank you" I saw Sonny get up from her table and leave, the way she walked was so graceful... Snap out of it Chad! You cannot be having these thoughts about Sonny, she's a Random. That's all she is. A Random.

After a long day's work and a day plagued full of thoughts with Sonny, I decided to go round to Chuckle City to terrorise them so more. Okay fine! To see Sonny. Don't blame me I can't help it. When I got there the door wasn't shut, just about an inch open. I knocked twice and no answer. To check if anyone was in then I opened the door fully and saw Sonny coming out from the en-suite bathroom in just her knickers and bra.

Sonny immediately noticed me and shouted "What the hell Chad! Don't you knock!" I hesitantly grabbed a blanket from the chair next to me and handed it to her. As she snatched it off me and quickly covered herself I replied "Hey, I did knock, twice. There was no answer and the door was open so I just came in to see if anyone was here." Sonny was looking at me obviously very embarrassed from being caught half naked. "Sorry for shouting at you then. What did you come over here for anyway? I thought you hated So Random and the entire cast." I hope Sonny doesn't think I hate her. In fact it is the actual opposite. She was looking at me weird... like she was expecting something... oh crap yeah, I didn't answer her question. "I... Uhhh, I was just, ummm... Coming over her to... see... Mico and Grady! Yeah I have to ask them something about their workouts in my new personal gym." After that lame attempt of trying to sound believable, Sonny was still looking at me strange. "It's Nico." she replied. "Who's Nico?" Sonny raised her eyebrows and by the look on her face she knew I was lying. "Whatever Chad, Look I'd really like to get changed so I think I seen Nico and Grady still rehearsing in studio 5, so if you would like to check there?" she smiled at me, she was so damn cute. "Uhhh, yeah I will, thanks Sonny." I turned on my heel to walk out and just as I was about to leave I turned around and said "Oh and by the way... nice bra." I left just in time to see the blush on her cheeks and was that a slight smile I saw? I think I'll go home; it's been a long day... I wonder what tomorrow will bring with Sonny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Here's chapter 2 to my story. Please Please Please review! I can't get anywhere better if you guys don't (: ... Plus I need motivation by my readers. So yeah, you will be seeing a lot more chapters because I have officially left school! Ohh yeahhh! So whilst I am not going to my friend's houses or going the beach, I shall be updating. (: So please guys review! I'll shut up and let you read now... **

**Love Summer xxx**

Lately I'm falling for you.

Chapter 2 – Sonny's POV.

5:34am my alarm clock read. I could not get asleep at all, after a full night of me thinking about Chad and when he practically saw me half naked. I was so fucking embarrassed.

I had to be up at 7:00am to get ready for another day's rehearsal, but seen as I was wide awake I decided to get up and get a shower and do my hair curly for work today, it might make Chad notice me.

After a very exhilarating shower and some lovely blueberry pancakes my mom made I thought I'd go into work earlier today, so I grabbed my keys got into my car and made my way to the studios. It was 7:30 and I didn't have to be there until 9:00 but I figured I could work on some sketches in my dressing room beforehand.

Walking through the halls to get to my dressing room I bumped into someone. Then it went black.

"Sonny? Sonny? Sonny wake up!" I heard a blurred voice, as I fluttered my eyes open and squinted to see, things cleared up and I saw Chad Dylan Cooper kneeling over me with a look of sincere worry on his face.

"Oh thank god you're awake Sonny!" Chad stretched out his hand to help me up and I took it and struggled to get to my feet.

"What? Chad? What happened?" slurring my words, due to the concussion. "You were rushing to get someone and as you turned the corner you bumped into me and fell, you must have bumped you're head on the floor as you did." Chad replied with relief in his voice. Wait... Worry? Relief? So he probably does care...

After staring into space for a while I realised he was still looking at me for a reply "Oh right yeah... I was just on my way to my dressing room actually. To work on some sketches, I came in early cause I couldn't sleep."

"Oh right, well I will walk you there then if that's okay. Wouldn't want you fainting on the way" he chuckled and I laughed at his joke.

"Yeah that would be great Chad, thank you." I picked up my purse I had still left on the floor and then walked with Chad to my dressing room.

I unlocked the door and then invited Chad in and shut the door. "So do you want a drink from the mini-fridge? Least I could do thanks to you saving me!" I laughed the most stupid dorkiest laugh ever and then got him a soda.

"Thanks Sonny." He went and sat down on the couch and then I went and joined him. "So why are you here this early then Chad?" Chad looked at me and then said "Same as you couldn't sleep. Just tossing and turning all night really. So I decided to come here and relax a little bit in my dressing room, got more than I bargained for though by knocking you unconscious" both of us laughed and then we looked at each other. Everything was silent but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was once you'd see in a romantic film, where the couple was taking in every single detail of the other person. Everything they loved about them. I loved Chad's blonde hair, his sparkly eye and how blue both of them were. I loved his personality, I think the whole ego maniac thing he has is a huge turn on. I don't think I've ever found a more perfect guy. Ohh crap, staring has gone on too long...

"So! Uhhh, How's Mackenzie falls coming along? Good I hope?" I was making casual small talk to cover up the staring. I was actually wondering why he was staring back...

"Oh yeah, it's going great. Of course it would, I'm the lead!" Oh my God. I just love it when he does that.

"Hah, that's great Chad." I was still thinking about the little signs where he may like me when he said randomly... "Want to play the question game?"

I broke out of my daydream and said "Question game? What's that?"

"Well, its like people just ask each other random questions, I figured we could just to pass some time. How long do we have till Barbie, Rainy, Cloudy and freakzo get here?" he questioned.

I looked at my watch and it read 8:07am. "About an hour... Go for it then, you ask first though."

"Okay cool, so ummm start off easy and then we'll get to the harder ones... Who do you like?"

I swallowed nervously and I felt a blush come to my cheeks. "I thought you said you were going to start off easy?"

Chad laughed "I lied. It's more fun this way anyway, so spill."

What could I say? Should I just lie and say no one? Or should I tell the truth and say you? "Well, it's complicated... I like this one guy, but I know he doesn't like me" That's not exactly a lie...

"That's not true. What guy would be that nuts to not like you?" I felt my heart skip a beat, does he like me?

"Well, he hangs around with a lot of other girls and such... I know he doesn't" My heart then fell as I sank back into reality.

"Well, he's crazy. A beautiful girl like you shouldn't have to feel like that" Oh my god. He called me beautiful.

"Beautiful?" Chad stopped and looked at me after about 10 seconds he broke the silence.

"Yes Sonny, you are beautiful. You're chocolate brown eyes are, and you're chocolate brown hair is. Everything about you is beautiful" Oh my god. I think I'm going to faint again. Where is he going with this?

"Wow, Chad. Thank you; I didn't really ever expect you to say something like that to me."

"I like you Sonny, I have ever since you first came here. You're just so different than other Hollywood girls, you're rare. That's one of the many things that I love about you." Okay, cue me slipping into unconsciousness again...

"W-Well, Chad. I like you too, actually... you were the person I was talking about before and I didn't want to say bec-" Before I could say anything else, Chad's lips crashed onto mine and I realised what was happening and sunk into the kiss. Sparks both flew off of our lips and the kiss became more heated and more passionate. We both took a breath for air, stupid need for oxygen. I was enjoying that!

Chad stared at me and brushed some of my curly hair out of my eyes, "Sonny will you go out with me?" I was shocked but then realised I should say yes... "Yeah, I will Chad." He smiled and then we kissed again on the sofa.

After our heated make-out session I looked at my watch and it read 8:52am "Chad, you should get going now, Tawni and the rest of the cast will be here soon and I don't think they would take it too kindly me lying on top of you cuddling on the sofa."

Chad looked sad but then agreed "Yeah, you're right Sonny." I got up first and then he did, "I'll text you. Oh by the way I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7:00pm, we're going on our first date then." He clicked his tongue and then walked in the direction of the Mackenzie falls studio. I couldn't help but smile, I was so happy today! I mean... more so than usual! I was now the girlfriend of Chad Dylan Cooper, nothing can ruin this for me!

Just as I was in the middle of my happy dancing Tawni walked in on me. "Wow, you're weirder today. What's happened?" I couldn't tell her, I'd be forever hated by everyone on So Random and Chad would be on Mackenzie Falls. I opened my mouth to reply but she cut me off...

"No, you know what? I don't even care! Be ready for 9:30 that's when rehearsal starts." She walked into her en-suite bathroom and then slammed the door.

Thank god for Tawni's lack of interest in me.

**So there we go! This is my first story and I've written two chapters in one day. I am proud; please let me know what you think of this story? **

**Is it too rushed?**

**Should I continue it?**

**Any improvements?**

**What would you like to see happen on Chad and Sonny's first date? **

**Review please people! I can't get anywhere if you don't (:**

**Oh yeah, if it isn't obvious I do not own anything of Sonny with a Chance. I did Channy would be together by now.**

**Hit that button there! **

**vvvv**


End file.
